


the second coming of black beard

by mrgrimjaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: join Kikue as she escapes the world government and begins her adventure to be queen of the pirates as she makes her crew and makes friends foes and rivals alike all female crew yuri and au.





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own one piece it belongs to Oda I only own my OCS

Chapter 1

The world governments experiment

In a lab in a world government vacuity underground in a pod is a young 17 year old girl code named Project Chimera , there is a person in a tube she as black hair.

Purple eyes tall skinny and lean and tan skin, a scientist came in he opened it the girl fell forward but caught herself.

The scientist said," Today we giving you a super rare devil fruit called the Ketsue Ketsue no Mi fruit "he led the girl to a table she set down the man put a fruit infrunt of her.

It looked like a blood drop she ate it gave a disgusting look a metallically taste is in the girls mouth it tasted metal like and bitter it shivers down her throat he then took her to the training room.

Their she changed into a gi and waited on a mat some low ranking marines were, their she then used her Ketsue Ketsue no Mi fruit tried it it dint work she then threw a punch the marine blocked and began beating her to a pulp.

They stoped and left the scientist as look of disappointment on his face," we been at this for 17 years Kikue" she got up walked back to the lab looking sad the door opens.

A women with brown hair and blue eyes walks in and hugs her" you can do better Kikue "she then began to doctor her injuries thou they heal on their own, Kikue looks at the table.

The women says," Kikue I believe in you the skill and powers haven't kicked in yet" Kikue hugs back and then went to bed she trained day in and day out a year pass.

She's in the training room fighting a higher up Kikue used her blood sword she's improved, some the man blocks the blood sword and hits her in the stomach she knocked out.

She woke up in the infirmary she got up began walking to her room she heard two people talking, one said," she failed we need to kill her " the other said" I agree".

Kikue has her hand over her mouth with fear in her eyes she quietly walks back to her room then the female doctor comes in and hands Kikue new cloths she unfolds them.

The top is a red bikini top with a brown jacket blue jean sort sorts she put them on with a sword and gun she gave her a ship to steal their be some gold on board, she handed her 118 berrys.

Kikue took the berry's and then ran and stops at a changing room and put a marine uniform on it is the lower class, she then walked out off the base.

She then looks for a ship she finds one it is a navy vessel she gets on she surrounded a man with six scars on him a mustache, with navel hat and jacket on says, "project Chimera what you doing out of you pod?".

Kikue says, "I don't work for the world government now give me the ship!" she uses her devil fruit.

Made a sword something inside her activated then Doberman says, I shall bring Justice to you and execute you now!" Kiku gives a smirk.

She then replied with, "Absolute Justice becomes Absolute Tyranny when the lives of your crew die at your hand" she then began killing sailors left and right Doberman draws his Katana.

He charges at Kikue Kikue dodges she then slashes his back blood fell he turns around he slashes back, but cut Kiku shoulder she yelps in pain.

She holds her shoulder then a shot is heard wounding Doberman in the leg he fell on his knees then Kiku decapitated him and threw the body's over board Kiku saw one more.

She then says," Thanks for the help my name is Kiku yours?" the other women says, "my name is Carmen"

Carmen as long black hair with a silver eye the other's covered with a worn out eye patch wears a white jacket over a black shirt bandoliers of bullets across her chest a grey skirt with ankle high boots her rifle strapped over her back Both women set sail and left .

both women got ready and began to set sail and leave the port.

Kikue says," We need more members any good place to find them?"Carmen then smiles and says" admiral Doberman could not keep his head on straight" she then laughed wile Kiku cringed at the pun.

Carmen then answers ," Sabaody Archipelago a great place caption Kikue!" she then goes finds a medical kit to doctor Kikue injury she notices its healing but doctors and bandages her up anyway.

They took turns driving and makes it to Sabaody Archipelago they dock and go to section 1-29 to a slave auction, a women with orange hair, black eyes and she is wearing purple bra like top with a white dress.

Kikue walks up and says," I want her" she gets her some gold that Kikue and Carmen finds on board the ship the man took it Kiku then handeds her a weird looking devil fruit she ate it and a note came with it she read it this is the Yoro yoro no fruit.

It tasted bad then the three began to look around ends up at a coliseum, they enter and to watch two epic fights Carmen then asks," orange what's you name?" The women dint answer.

Then people starts' cheering a young woman comes out wearing a gold helmet with pink hair braided in a pony tail with golden bikini armor on and a sword, both Kikue and Carmen licks their lips.

The girl got in a fighting stance as a big man with a war hammer came in the announcer yelled, " begin!" the man charges at Rebecca she leapts back landing in a crouch her heavy breasts straining against the inexpensive fabric of her gladiator outfit.

With every breath making certain members of the audience including, Kikue blush her opponent grinned swinging his war hammer above his head he said, "Gazahzahzah oh how the mighty have fallen you little brat first I'll kill you then I'll send your father to hell and the king will make me a part of his crew".

the man swung down with his hammer Rebecca's arm flew forward blocking the hammer the man's eyes widened in shock, "what the" before he could counter Rebecca sprung forward swinging her sword she cut down the larger man he fell forward battered bruised and unconscious but alive.

"INCREDIBLE" the announcer shouted, "Rebecca has toppled another opponent without taking a life that's why she's not called the undefeated pacifist for nothing after all" Rebecca walkes away while the audience booed for the lack of bloodshed Carmen looks to Kikue with a grin "the girl's stronger then she looks huh".

Kikue shakes her head "no that's not it" she says, "she conserved her energy while the guy was going all out from the get go putting strain on the body by the time he tried to 'finish' her off he was probably at 10-15% at the most while Rebecca was at 75".

Carmen nodds"so what do you wanna do boss" Carmen asks Kikue looks down towards the exit with a grin, "what do you remember about Straw-hat in Impel Down" she asked Carmen thought about it "well he broke in too-Carmen sighed figuring out where Kikue was going with this-you do realize pissing off Donquixote Doflamingo is a good way to die right" Kikue shrugged  
"Better to die free then live a prisoner".

Kikue the orange haird women and Carmen broke in the cells were the slaves are being held they found Rebecca and a big man in a cell beside her Kikue says," want freedom Join my crew?".

Rebecca then said," yes if my father can come hes right here" she pointed to the cell beside her Kikue then kicks Rebecca's cell the bars shatter she did the same with Rebecca's fathers.

Then they all run to the gate their Kikue breaks the gate, began running to the docks they made it to their ship.

They get on the ship and began to set sail then Kiku thought 'what should I do with the Yoro Yoro no fruit and who to use it on?' Kiku looked at the three sexy hottys.

She then makes dinner and looks over the orange women pappers to find out her name she also servers dinner all seat down Kikue says," Nami I bought you as a Navigator and a member of my crew " Nami gave a mixed look she seems happy and says," ok I be you Navigator and a crew member".

Kiku added, " oh you have to do you slave duty's as well keep the collar on you free to do other things and make choices we need a name for this crew".

Carman then thinks and says," How about the Queen Pirates?" Rebecca answers" I like the name" the others agreed.

Nami then looks at the map began to set course for Karate island she chooses to go there to look for some powerful fighters.

Please read and review


	2. chapter2  recruiting

chapter2

recruiting

Kikue looked wide eyed at everything from the bubbles floating through the air to the green grass that grew between the massive mangrove trees Kikue says,"this is amazing I never knew half of this stuff existed or that people came in so many different shapes and sizes".

Carmen laughed at her captains enthusiasm "well it's nice to see Sabody from a fresh perspective" Carmen laughed at her pun, while Kikue cringed since she met the one eyed sniper Kikue learned that Carmens sense of humor was either horribly morbid or just plain horrible what wasn't horrible was the woman's sense of fashion.

after leaving the marine ship Carmen had dragged the girl to Grove 40 and bought her a new look Kikue now wore a red bikini top with a brown jacket blue jean shorts with black leggings and a pair of brown shoes to finish off the look, after their shopping trip Carmen had taken them to Grove 1 which was filled with pirates and various bounty hunters.

"We need to keep an eye out for any one good to recruit for the crew" Carmen said leaning against the wall of a building "we also should keep an eye out for anyone willing to stab us in the back", Kikue nodded looking around she saw a group of complete weirdo's following the fattest man she'd seen yet everyone looked away in fear moving out of their way.

"who are they?" Kikue asked, Carmen looked to the group and scoffed "ignore them they're the worst knock offs I've ever seen" Carmen said, noticing her confused look Kikue explained "the people think that those are the Strawhat pirates a group of pirates who caused the government a lot of problems two years ago the captain Straw Hat Luffy earning a bounty of 400,000,000 beri Kikue's eyes widened "Four hundred million".

Carmen nodded "but those are not the Straw hats I saw the real Straw Hat Luffy fight in the war of the best", Carmen winced rubbing her cheek "besides the fact the scar is on the wrong side of his face the hat is made of the wrong kind of straw his hair is clearly dyed his physique is atrocious and look at his hands" Kikue looked "those hands have no callouses no signs of hard work" Carmen spit in his direction.

"I don't know who he really is and I don't care passing the accomplishments of another as your own pisses me off", Carmen walked away "come on Captain let's go before I shoot that poser" Kikue nodded walking after her crewmate.

Kikue and Carmen walked for a little bit of the afternoon making no progress on finding any good crewmates they did however find a ship it was a sloop made of Adam wood with shining white sails two shining steel cannons, facing out from the bow of the ship at the Bow of the ship a white tiger figure head stood faced nobly out towards the sea.

Kikue quickly bought the ship using money she had ahem borrowed from the cabin of the late vice admiral Doberman after all it's not like he had use for it anymore, after buying the ship and then hiding it to keep away thieves Carmen and Kikue returned to their hunt for new crewmates.

"Step right up step right up and behold" a hammerhead shark fishman shouted with a deep scratchy voice from atop a curtained platform "the finest slaves procured by the Arlong empire a pair of traitors and scum who will spend the rest of their lives groveling at your feet for the right price" shady individuals and thugs walked over towards the platform Kikue and Carmen did as well sneaking towards the back.

when he saw the crowd the fishman grinned "oh but just you wait my friends that's not all in addition we have this", another fishman brought out a chest opening it the crowd oohed and ahhed inside was a pink devil fruit the size of a watermelon with a curling green stem and black swirls.

"that's right a devil fruit found in the deepest pits of the new world this devil fruit is not in the encyclopedia meaning it's power are unknown giving you an edge against your enemies," the crowd applauded as the curtain rose up revealing two individuals a pink octopus fishman with white hair that rose up in three spikes a red sun tattoo on his forehead wearing an orange prisoners uniform.

the other made Kikue feel weird she was a woman with long orange hair wearing purple sequined bra with a long flowing dress made of a material so sheer it was almost see through, and a face veil the same material as the skirt giving her an air of allure.

both wore collars around their necks made of a glowing green material held together, with a grey bar with a small screen "the first we have is Hatchi a master swordsman who stopped our emperors soldiers from having their 'fun' with some human women" Kikue frowned Carmen held her back "calm down"

Kikue growled, but followed Carmen's orders for now.

the sharkman grinned looking to the woman he said, "now this ladies and gentlemen is the fair flower Nami a spoil of war from our emperors first conquest not to worry gentlemen she is untouched this girl can navigate any ship she also can cook clean manage your stock portfolio and has been trained for more private activities".

many men began leering Carmen had to put both hands on Kikue to try and hold her back the fishman grinned "shall we start the bidding for Nami at 100 million beri", for a moment Kikue could see a flash of pain in Nami's eyes and leapt up landing on the platform the fishman sneered at her "and just who are you?".

Kikue growled and said, "my name is Kikue I'm a pirate" the fishman laughed "oh so scary a pirate in case you weren't listening human I'm a member of the Arlong empire a nation of the greatest species on earth you can't touch us so sit back down and we'll start the bidding" the fishman grinned for a moment before he fell over gasping in pain a long red scratch over his chest Kikue with her blood sword behind her.

"red fang" she growled, looking out to the crowd of auctioneers her pupils dilated and her killing intent could be felt by everyone despicable slave trader and ruthless bounty hunter alike none stepped forward to challenge this girl.

"leave" she hissed "now" heeding her command they all ran off scrambling for their lives Carmen stepped up onto the platform "nice work captain you were almost like a queen with those dirt bags", Carmen said, snapping her fingers an idea coming to her "hey that's what we should call ourselves the queen pirates" Kikue shrugged it was a good idea.

"get those collars off them" Kikue ordered, Carmen looked down grabbing the fish by the dorsal fin "all right as you can see my captain is not someone you want to annoy I know your little 'empire' uses collars with thumbprint scanner locks now then" Carmen lifted him up the barrel of a pistol digging into his chin "who locked the collars".

The shark man grinned "they're traitors to the empire it's fitting that they were locked by the emperor himself Razor tooth Arlong", Kikue took the Fishman from Carmen holding her blood sword to his neck "where is he?"

the Fishman gulped.

"Dressrosa DRESSROSA Arlong is meeting with Doflamingo of the seven warlords in the Corrida Coliseum a month from now that's all I know please don't kill me" Kikue dropped, him beheading him with a single swing Kikue retracted the sword into her body looking to the two.

"I take it they're coming with us" Carmen said, "at least till we capture Arlong" Kikue shook her head "capture who said, anything about capture we just need his thumbs the rest of him is going to be sleeping with the fishes" Carmen laughed "hey good one I'm starting to rub off on you" Hatchi and Nami frowned "that was a really morbid pun" they said.

Carmen looked to see the devil fruit left behind "hey you should eat it" Carmen said, "being" she looked to the two almost liberated slaves "related to Blackbeard you should be able to eat another devil fruit" Kikue nooded it was worth a shot she took the devil fruit and ate it shuddering at the taste "I am never doing that again" she said gagging at the taste.

in the distance she heard the sounds of marines running towards them "figure out new powers later let's get to the ship" Kikue and Carmen leapt off the stage Carmen running off Kikue looked back to the platform. "well are you two coming or what" Hatchi and Nami nodded running after the one who saved them from a life of slavery

though who knows what kind of life they'd have with Kikue whatever it had in store for them it was better then the alternative.


	3. chapter 3   Raiders of the Red Line

Raiders of the Red Line

Kikue manned the helm giving the wheel a hard turn to port, the sloop lurched out of the water sailing out of the way of the cannon balls that flew into the sea sending waves of water crashing onto the ship.

a salty spray hit Carmen as she climbed, the ropes her rifle slung across her back.

"well I doubt we'll be going back to Sabody anytime soon" Carmen said, leaping she landed on the yard arm quickly setting her rifle against her arm "orders captain" she called down to Kikue.

the daughter of Blackbeard tried to analyze the situation the marines were herding them towards the Red Line a massive continent that wrapped around the world, the ship scraping against the rocks Kikue wanted to curse they'd been boxed in.

"Kikue " one of the slaves she'd freed Hatchi ran towards her "dead ahead is the raiders cove if we can make it there the marines ships will be too large to follow" Kikue nodded a cannon ball hit the water besides them,

Kikue and Hatchi braced themselves against the helm Kikue looked up to Carmen "take out that cannon we need to get to the caves".

Carmen nodded picking her target "aye captain" she called, the turret aboard the Marine ship in her sight the marines rushing to reload the artillery to fire again Carmen loaded a bullet into the chamber and fired the bullet flew through the air hitting the hinge locking the cannon into place.

the cannon swung through the air at the same time it fired it's next shot hitting the ship next to it

Carmen grinned "the marines are unlocked and loaded captain" she called down, with a salute everyone below the ship groaned at her pun Kikue focused on the task at hand the marines wouldn't be distracted for long, Kikue gave the helm a sharp tug the sloop slipping into the caves.

the marine ships stopped around it the captain of the fleet frowned "orders sir" a soldier asked, with a salute the captain looked to the entrance.

"we wait out here those caves are a labyrinth only a fool would sail into" he said, "repair those turrets make sure they're ready to fire at first sight of their ship" he ordered to the crew the marines rushing to carry out his orders.

the ship sailed through the cavern at a snails pace Adam wood may be the most durable wood in the world, but if they weren't careful the sharp rocks that filled the cave would rip it apart like fruit in a blender.

Kikue held firmly to the helm ready to turn on a moments notice "turn two notches east" Nami said, Kikue frowned looking at the other girl still wearing the slave outfit from the auction and Kikue's chest sounded weird.

'why does my chest do that every time I see her' Kikue wondered, 'stop being weird' she tried to order her body Nami pushed Kikue aside turning the wheel like she directed a sharp rock the size of a small whale, came into view

sailing along side the ship if they had stayed straight they would have shipwrecked for sure.

"thank you" Kikue said, Nami frowned at Kikue "what kind of sailor spaces out in a place like this keep your eyes peeled everyone's life more importantly my life are in your hands," Kikue nodded "your right I'm sorry" Nami's eyes widened "wow I didn't expect to be thanked by someone like you".

"Someone like me?" Kikue asked getting worried did she figure out that she was a clone did she hate her for that Nami saw Kikue space out again, and snapped her fingers.

"pay attention you are the weirdest pirate I've ever met" she said, Kikue nodded understanding "you don't like pirates very much do you?".

Nami shook her head "of course I don't pirates ruined my life" she said, looking out to sea "when I was a little girl my parents were navigators charting the entire east blue making it easier to navigate for sailors they brought me and my sisters along".

Nami gripped tightly to the wheel tears in her eyes "one day we were attacked by pirates my parents threw us in a life boat the pirates fired on us, my big sister Nojiko tried to hold on to us.

but my little sister Hamako she- Nami choked back a sob, Carmen and Hatchi looked away Kikue put a hand on her shoulder.

after a moment Nami got her tears under control -eventually we were rescued by a officer in the marines named Bellemere, she took us to her home raised us like her own daughters I thought we'd be happy but then pirates ruined my life again.

Arlong showed up on the island he demanded everyone pay a living fee of fifty thousand beri Bellemere paid it for both my sister and me Arlong kicked her down and beheaded her" Nami said, "right in front of us".

Hatchi looked away ashamed while Nami continued her story telling how at the age of six she'd been drafted into Arlong's crew, and marked with the tattoo on her right shoulder if she gave him a hundred million beri then Arlong pirates would leave the island.

however when Nami almost reached her goal she was captured by marines working for Arlong the marines stole the money, Arlong laughed at her telling her she'd better start again .

Nami had snapped grabbing a knife she'd stabbed Arlong in the eye before she could kill him, his crew grabbed her forcing their slave collar around her throat the collars they bought with the money they stole from Nami.

Carmen nodded "so they started the bidding at that number on purpose" Kikue said, "I'm sorry" Nami shook her head "it doesn't matter the minute I disarm the collar I'm going home to Cocoyashi village and I'm going to kill every single one of Arlongs men there".

"Disarm?" Carmen asked,Hatchi sighed "any one who tries to unlock the collar besides the one who locked it will trigger a series of explosions that would rip apart a seaking" Kikues eyes widened hugging Nami around her waist.

"I'm gonna help you Nami" Kikue said, "I promise" Nami scoffed Kikue may have rescued her but she was a pirate all pirates were the same.

Carmen was about to walk over when she noticed some movement her eyes widened she reached for her rifle an arrow flew through the air nearly hitting her in the side, "we're under attack".

men and women wearing seal skin hoods leapt out of the water climbing onto the ship drawing weapons stone clubs and spears Hatchi grabbed three of the intruders throwing them into the air Kikue leapt down, rushing to fight she looked back to Nami "our lives are in your hands" Nami nodded.

Kikue turned "red fang" she called making her blood sword she slashed down one of the attackers two more rushed to his side thrusting their spears at her Kikue leapt back another swung at her, from her blind spot.

hitting her in the ribs Kikue winced feeling the pain in her side, waiting for her devil fruit powers to kick in but they didn't.

"I'm not healing!" she said, with a panicked look to Carmen Carmen kicked away one of the intruders grabbing his weapon "it's Kairoseki it negates devil fruit powers don't let them hit you" she called the intruders looked at Kikue like a lion looks at a wounded animal.

"take out the Logia" one ordered three rushed towards her Hatchi tried to run to her, but he was knocked to the ground a sea stone spear aimed at his neck"Kikue!" he called out.

"CAPTAIN" Carmen yelled out Kikue faced the running horde charging at her 'is this where I die?' she looked to everyone, Nami Carmen Hatchi her friends 'I have friends' she thought in awe she looked more determined "I refuse to die".

Kikue's eyes glowed pink the attackers stopped in their tracks, dropping their weapons.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL" the apparent leader shouted "pick up your weapons and get her!", one of the men grinned stupidly "but I don't wanna fight I feel really nice".

Carmen looked incredulously "the devil fruit that's what it does" she realized "Kikue it's some kind of happy devil fruit knock them out" Kikue had a headache a name echoed in her head over and over "Yoro Yoro fruit" she said .looking the group.

holding down Hatchi she summoned her power again everyone dropped their weapons their grins on their face, Hatchi blinked confusedly standing up.

'maybe it doesn't work on Fishmen' he thought feeling the same way he did before Kikue had used the Yoro Yoro fruit, Kikue felt another headache but the rest of the intruders began to back away never seeing anyone use multiple devil fruit powers before.

"a bad omen," the muttered "the gods will punish us".

"ENOUGH!" a new voice called the one with the voice stepped out from the crowd he was shorter then the others wearing a seal skin cloak lined with gems a leather chest plate with dark green slacks and boots, in his hand was a hook shaped sword.

"leader" the boarders said, even those hit by Kikue's new devil fruit rushed to their knees kneeling to the newcomer.

the leader pulled down his hood revealing he was a GIRL, she had a face with hints of baby fat with white paint across her cheekbones and nose she had long black hair slightly damp pulled into a bun she looked at her people then to Kikue "you girl what is your name".

Kikue grit her teeth "your the last person to be calling someone girl kid" Kikue said, pointing at her .

"ten year olds shouldn't be pirates" the girl grit her teeth "my name is Saorise chief of the Selkie tribe and I am 13 not ten".

she held up her hook shaped sword, "I challenge you to a leaders duel if you win you and your crew may leave peacefully if I win all your cargo belong to us".

Kikue frowned "wait all this is for treasure we don't even have any" Carmen shook her head "she said, cargo not treasure which we need since that includes our food and water supplies".

Saorise nodded "the one eyed one is smart perhaps she is the leader and you are just her stand in a pawn to guard meant to guard the queen".

"I am the captain now lets do this" Saorise nodded "very well it is your funeral", Saorise ran forward the blade of her hook sword gliding above the deck she swung at Kikue Kikue made a blood sword and blocked Kikue felt uneasy the top of the hook near her body she stumbled.

Saorise kicked her to the ground Carmen realized what was going on

"Kikue the blade isn't the dangerous part the rest of her swords made, with Kairoseki" Saorise nodded spinning her hook through the air catching it in front of her

"do you yield".

Kikue stood up picking up a club from a fallen Selkie she held it in one hand her sword in the other,"red fang platelet style" she declared holding her club in front of her she rushed forward Saorise swung her hook sword Kikue blocked with her stolen club Kikue then swung with her red fang forcing Saorise on the defensive.

"I get it" she's using the club to get her hook at a distance" Hatchi said, "keep going Kikue Sencho" Hatchi called Kikue grinned at the new honorific and rushed forward swinging with her sword blocking with the club.

Saorise was no slouch either changed her fighting style, constantly keeping Kikue from dominating her through the fight.

"I need to win this" Saorise said, eyeing Kikue "for my people I have no choice" before Kikue and Saorise could charge at each other again a dark shadow emerged from the water a giant eel with two whisker like tentacles .

growing from it's mouth leapt out of the water and roared "it's the monster who attacks our fisherman" a selki said,

the monster roared swinging it's tentacles across the deck grabbing, onto Saorise the leader of the Selkie tribe tried hitting it with her hook but the beast was too tough it brought Saorise up towards it's mouth about to drop her in.

"RED FANG" Kikue called slashing it's tentacle Kikue then flipped down cutting the monster across the head the beast lurched before it fell into the water dead, Kikue landed on the monster looking to Saorise grinned "ok now we can finish the duel".

the girl picked up her weapon sheathing it across her back she dropped to her knees resting her head against the monsters body, "I yield to you great one" Kikue frowned "great one?" Saorise stood up nodding.

"this, monster appeared a month ago eating our fish and killing anyone who challenged it you beat it with a single blow my people owe you a great debt".

Kikue smiled sheepishly "it was no problem you may have attacked us but that doesn't mean you should get eaten like you said, you were doing this for your people" Saorise nodded "wise words great one" she bowed again "allow my tribe to escort you through the caves to the other side" the selkies all nodded agreeing with their chief's request.

with the help of the Selkies Nami was able to navigate out the Raiders cove into the new world Saorise and her people bid farewell to the Queen pirates, before they dove back into the water into Raiders Cove Nami now wearing a green tunic and black pants walked over to Kikue "you could have let that thing eat her" she said.

"why didn't you let it eat her?" she asked, Kikue looked to Nami with a small smile for a moment Kikue's eyes flashed pink and Nami blushed "not all pirates are evil you know" she said walking into her cabin using both her powers had put a great toll on her stamina now she just wanted to sleep Nami looked back at Kikue and blushed again

"maybe she's right".

end of chapter 3 pless read and review and follow and fave.


	4. chapter 4  The Blackpowder Games

chapter 4

The Blackpowder Games

The ship of the queen pirates sailed at a slow and easy pace across the sea's of the new world the members of the crew going about their duties, Carmen was cleaning her rifle Hatchi was preparing food for everyone Kikue was at the helm with Nami at her side.

the monotonous silence of the day was broken by a loud bang followed by a crash the ship, rumbled as something impacted with it Nami took the wheel as Kikue and Carmen rushed to action ready to fight.

"What do you think it is?" Kikue asked, "Marines other pirates some kind of giant mind controlling squid!" Carmen looked over and sighed and said, "I wouldn't get my hopes up so high Captain".

Carmen pointed overboard curiously Kikue looked overboard and groaned, "aw man it's just a guy" then the words settled and she panicked "it's just a guy quick pull him out of the water!".

minutes later the 'guy' was fished out and resting on the deck he was tall with thick powerful muscles straining against a blue spandex suit with white shoulders well groomed dark hair, and thin eyebrows the man nodded gladly accepting a cup of warm soup from Hatchi .

"thank you sir" he looked to the other members of the Queen Pirates, "and thank you as well I apologize for any damage I caused to your ship".

Kikue waved him off "it's fine so how did you end up out in the middle of the ocean mister- Kikue made a gesture with her hand the man nodded and said, "oh forgive me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Gustav and I am a bullet man after I ate the shot shot fruit".

he said, standing up "with it's power I can do things like this" Gustav leapt into the air there was a loud bang as he flew higher then any normal human could hope toGustav leaned his body back falling head first towards the deck .

Gustav bent his fist back punching the air inches from the deck a cushion of air exploded between him and his fist giving Gustav the lift necessary to flip through the air and land on his feet "ta da" he said,.

everyone clapped their hands Kikue grinned and said, "that was awesome a guy with your powers should totally join my pirate crew" Gustav laughed replied, "I thank you for the kind offer but I'm afraid I will have to decline I have a duty that cannot be ignored".

Gustav looked to Carmen "besides I would be hopelessly out gunned by the young woman, here" Gustav bowed "it is an honor just to be in the prescience of a Guretaka".

Carmen nodded answered "that's ancient history I'm a member of the Queen Pirates now" Carmen placed her rifle onto her shoulder "now it's just an old beat up rifle" Gustav nodded and said, "i understand I've been away long enough I should return it was a pleasure to meet you all".

Gustav faced the direction he came from leaping into the air he blasted away soaring through the air like a bullet

Carmen walked off "well that guy was a real windbag wasn't he call me when lunch is ready" .Kikue watched Carmen walk off "what do you think Gustav was talking about?" she asked Hatchi.

Hatchi shrugged "I'm not sure Kikue Sencho the name Guretaka sounds familiar but I'm not sure where I heard it before" Kikue looked to Nami "hey Nami new course",

"where to?".

Kikue looked to where Carmen had worked on cleaning her rifle then the direction Gustav had taken off from "east" , Nami nodded changing the ships course.

after an hour of sailing the ship pulled into port the island was covered in wide open plains and a small town in the distance "Welcome" a big bellied old man with a squirrel on his shoulder said, walking over to them hugging every member of the crew something made even more awkward by the fact the man was only wearing neon pink swim trunks.

"Welcome to Blackpodwer island I'm Borris the mayor around these parts are you here for the contest"he asked, Kikue looked interested "what contest?" Borris laughed "why the Blackpowder games the best marksmen in the new world gather for our little contest it has quite the prize the winner receives a top of the line firearm and the prize money of 100 million beri".

Nami's eyes widened her pupils turning to beri she rushed over to Borris "what kind of contest is this mister mayor sir" she said, with a sugary sweet voice that made Carmen and Hatchi uncomfortable 'Nami must really like money' Kikue thought.

Borris laughed "why a marksmen contest of course anyone can enter long as they don't have any devil fruit or tech that gives them an advantage in the aim department" Nami grabbed Carmen pulling her over "sign Carmen up for it then!" Nami said,"she's the best shot with a rifle you'll ever see" Borris nodded .

"all right then the contest begins in an hour in the square" when Borris left Carmen turned to Nami "why am I entering this contest?"

"look I hate Arlong and I'm gonna kill him but there are some things he was right about and one of those things is money runs the world", Kikue wants to be a pirate well what kind of pirate doesn't have treasure?".

Hatchi nodded and said, "she has a point" Carmen sighed "fine I'll do the contest" Nami shook her "you won't do it you'll win it you got it!" Carmen gave a mock salute "aye aye captain" she said.

looking to Kikue "I guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship huh captain" Nami and Hatchi groaned while Kikue shook her head, "I don't get it".

Carmen stood in a line of twelve people in front of Borris for the occasion the man now wore a sequined bow tie and a matching pair of swim trunks even the squirrel looked uncomfortable and said,"Welcome to the Blackpowder games I am your host Borris now let's begin right away".

Borris clapped his hands, "in this square are four hidden targets hit a target to advance to the finals".

everyone scattered Carmen's eye moved endlessly searching for a target, there was a loud bang as Gustav flew through the air kicking a target on a second story window.

"and Gustav advances" Borris called out a minute later two throwing axes flew through the air hitting two separate targets, wires attached to the handles of the axes became taut and they flew back into the hands of a black cloaked man wearing a metal wolf mask "and Loki advances knocking a competitor out of the race" Carmen cursed she needed a target where would it be.

her eye widened she took aim with her rifle loading a bullet into the chamber, she fired the bullet flew through the air inches from Borris and into the target he was purposely standing behind "and Carmen advances to the finals".

Kikue and Hatchi clapped while Nami sighed, in relief "thank god I thought she wasn't going to make it" Kikue nudged her with her arm "have faith in the crew Nami".

Carmen stood between Gustav and Loki outside of town in the plains Gustav patted Carmen on the back and said, "it is good to see you a chance to test my skills against the best rifle in the world government" Carmen loaded a bullet "like I said, ancient history".

Gustav laughed "I see your crew doesn't know do they how that rifle is only given to Marines in contention for their highest rank", Carmen shrugged "I don't know I never went out of my way to tell them but I never tried to keep it a secret either" Gustav nodded "well then Admiral may the best man win".

Carmen nodded "don't worry she will" Borris got everyone's attention "now then let's begin the final round in the grass around you we've released the Galloping ostriches each of them have a target on their back worth ten points first to one hundred wins now then ready" Borris said, "get set" he blew a horn "begin".

the ground began to rumble the grass shook and here came the Ostriches Galloping ostriches were a strange sight their top half was what you would expect the long bald head and neck the ring of white feathers it was their bottom half that was bizarre, instead of two bird legs they had four horse legs in a row at the center.

Carmen wondered how they were even able to stand, with all their legs in one place.

Carmen shook her head she needed to focus on her priorities first get to a good location second win this stupid contest, Carmen leapt out of the way of an ostrich third never listen to Nami when it came to money EVER.

Carmen took aim with her rifle hitting the target off one Ostriches neck, she quickly took aim about to fire when Gustav zoomed in punching the target he grinned giving her a salute Oh it's on now bullet man Carmen pulled a switch bullets automatically loaded into the rifle she pulled the trigger in quick succession three bullets flew out three targets hit.

"that's forty for Carmen twenty for Gustav and none for Loki" Carmen looked to the other man, he hadn't done anything yet Carmen decided to keep one eye on him and another on the targets 'really wish I had both my eyes for days like this' Carmen thought.

firing at another target an axe flew through the air cutting her bullet, another axe beheaded the ostrich taking the target with it.

"that's ten for Loki" Borris called Loki retracted his axes repeating the same thing, with Gustav intercepting his shot then taking the points Carmen growled "that bastard was watching us this entire time" she shook her rifle she needed to get Loki out of the competition and fast.

Carmen took aim firing Loki threw his axes Carmen grinned taking, two more shots the bullets flew through the air hitting the wires on Loki's axes.

Loki cursed beneath his mask and Carmen grinned "the interceptor was just intercepted"she said, Carmen took aim hitting more targets fifty sixty seventy eighty ninety one left Carmen looked the last ostrich .

was running around confused Gustave saw this too leaping into the air, Carmen took aim it was neck and neck she pulled the trigger

the target was destroyed,

"stop we have a winner" Borris shouted "the winner is" Carmen and Gustav looked nervous waiting for the announcement, "Carmen and her rifle you are the winner of the Blackpowder games" the crowd cheered Carmen slung her rifle over her back as Gustav walked over to her offering his hand "I told you I would be outgunned by you".

Carmen took the hand shaking it "your not so bad yourself you nearly got me in the end we were bullet to bullet" Gustav looked puzzled for a moment before he laughed, "that's a good one" Carmen nodded with a laugh "I know right" everyone else groaned at the two laughing marksmen 'that was a horrible pun' they thought.

Carmen stood before Borris the man handing her a suitcase full of her prize money "here it is one hundred million beri and here" he handed her a second case Carmen opened inside were a pair of pistols one black with a white handle the other white with a black one, he said, "the Blackpowder Gemini capable of two shots a second" Borris said, "enjoy them".

Carmen took them out testing the feel of her new weapons before putting them away with a nod Kikue quickly jumped her, "you were awesome you were all like bam and bang and whoosh".

"Careful Kikue I'm holding a weapon they could be loaded for all you know" she said, with a laugh Kikue shook her head "you wouldn't shoot me you already had your chance to do that remember" Carmen nodded with a smile she remembered best decision she ever made.

Gustav walked towards a giant galleon the sails painted with a grinning skull inside a compass Gustav leapt onto the ship landing on the deck "so Gustave how did it go?" a man asked, Gustav shook his head "I lost in the finals I apologize if I wasted your time captain Donatello".

the other man Donatello shook his head stepping into the light he was tall at six foot eight with dark wavy hair and tanned skin a cross shaped scar on his face he wears a dark blue dress shirt under a white jacket red pants with a brown belt,

and black boots with silver buckles he carries a spear with sea stone spear head, "it's fine you must have met someone interesting to lose in the last round like that".

Gustav nodded "as a matter of fact I did captain" Gustav sat down, "let me tell you about the Queen Pirates".


	5. chapter 5  the effects of the pleasure pleasure fruit

chapter 5

the effects of the pleasure pleasure fruit

Kikue rolled out of the way of the marines sword strike cutting him down with a red fang attack shortly after leaving Blackpowder island, the Queen Pirates were ambushed by a group of marines.

having boarded the ship Kikue and the rest of the queen pirates, were now fighting for their lives you think it couldn't get any worse then this don't you I bet that's what your thinking.

well shortly after the battle began a hurricane had formed and was now pelting everyone with harsh winds and rain Kikue held her hand out from the small hole in her wrist a stream of semi viscous blood flew forward connecting with the mast Kikue leapt up retracting, the stream of blood as she flew kicking and slashing several marines in her wake Kikue landed next to Carmen.

"you like that I call it Bloodline" Kikue said, Carmen gave her a dry look before she used her new Blackpowder Gemini pistols firing twelve shots taking as many marines in three seconds she said, "very nice Kikue think we can get out of here the rain is messing with my aim" Kikue gave her a look before running towards the helm as she was about to reach it a glob of gooey sap covered the helm.

Kikue leapt back looking to the marine officer wiping sap from his mouth he had a square shaped head and a lime green crew cut wearing a marine uniform with the white officers coat "Kikue of the queen pirates I vice admiral Bur will avenge the death of my comrade Doberman" he said, spitting out globs of gooey sap at her "and bring you to justice".

Kikue bobbed and weaved around the gooey sap before she ran forward cutting Bur in half "for the record I didn't kill Doberman Carmen did" she said to, Bur's severed torso she was about to walk away when Bur grabbed her ankle tossing her across the ship.

Kikue groaned as her body healed itself and she watched in disgust as Bur did the same sap flew out from his still standing legs picking up Bur's other half pulling him through the air sealing the wound with sap like nothing was there.

"great just my luck a Logia" Kikue said, dryly Bur nodded "that's right I ate the sap sap fruit and became a tree sap man" Bur held up his arm it turned into golden sap "and your done amber prison" a wave of golden sap flew at him Kikue used her bloodline to swing out of the way clinging to the yard arm.

she leapt down kicking Bur in the side Kikue then swung with her red fang cutting him in half again Kikue took this time to analyze the situation they had repelled most of the enemy, marines but there still a few standing Carmen with her guns made quick work of anyone who got in her way.

Hatchi was a beast in the battle using his naturally superior strength he knocked down dozens of marines with his eight arms then taking their swords he defeated triple that with an eight sword style, fight Kikue looked for Nami seeing she was doing alright in the battle as well Kikue saw one marine with a giant hammer about to hit her Kikue literally saw red.

"over my dead body" Kikue used her bloodline swinging as fast she could flying between the swinging hammer and her friend the hammer hit her in the side knocking her over the ship, and into the water Kikue gasped bubbles of air falling out of her mouth and into the sea with her devil fruits she was unable to swim and was quickly sinking Kikue grinned.

it was better to die free then live as the world governments weapon as her eyes began to shut for what she thought would be the final time, she saw a figure swimming towards her 'must be the grim reaper coming to get me' Kikue thought as her eyes shut.

Kikue's eyes snapped open she was in a bed she winced she was shirtless with bandages wrapped around her waist and left shoulder, "oh good your awake" Kikue looked to the speaker she was young maybe a few years older then her biologically she had short blue hair and green eyes wearing a blue shirt with a paw print and white shorts "I wasn't so sure you'd make it".

Kikue looked around she was in a one bedroom house with little decorations she looked back to the girl and said, "you pulled me out of the water" the girl shook her head "not even if I wanted to I couldn't your girlfriend did swam with you for miles then dragged herself through the woods your lucky I found the both of you or you would have died" she said, walking over she checked her bandages.

"thanks I'm Kikue" the girl grunted "the names Arianna" she said, stepping away "you should be fine with a bit of rest then you two can go wherever it is you came from and leave me alone" she said, leaving the house Kikue laid back down again falling to sleep Kikue had no idea how much time passed when she woke up again this time Nami was there.

"Hey" she said, "Hi" Kikue said her chest felt weird all over again Nami was dressed in a red shirt with blue jeans and a white belt "how are you holding up?" Nami asked Kikue stretched "a bit better the doctors kind of a grump" Nami nodded "yeah but that grump is the one who saved your life so be grateful" Kikue nodded Nami sat down on the bed "thank you" she said "for saving my life".

Kikue nodded "your welcome"

"Why?" Kikue looked confused "why what?"

"why did you save my life?" Nami said, "I haven't exactly been a friend to you most of the time I was a real jerk but you still go out of your way to help me your even going to help me disarm this bomb around my neck why" Kikue shrugged "because I care about you even if you make me feel weird".

Nami slid closer "oh and how do I make you feel weird?" Kikue's heart beat faster and faster "well every time I see you my heart beats faster I feel all sweaty and I'm not so sure what to say".

"uh huh" Nami said, sliding closer "yeah and I'm always thinking of what to say or thinking of something that can make you happy I don't get this I don't do this stuff for Hatchi or Carmen but I think stuff like that for you why is that" Nami straddled Kikue leaning in close she kissed her capturing her lips with her own

"you do the same thing to me Kikue".

Nami got done kissing Kikue lips she then kissed her neck Kikuke moaned as shutters of plessure went down her body, she then bandaged her arm and breasts they were big for her age.

Nami became Jealous a little but she continued kissed and licked her stomach as Nami went lower she uncovered her to her womenhood, and began eating it, Kikue moaned loud.

Kikue then grabbed the sheet very tinghtly as she squirmed as Nami trung entered her and rubbing her clitoris her back arched off the bed as her cum rose, she then said,Nami i am going to cum!" then she came wave of plessure shot out of her.

Kikuke took Nami's shirt off and blue bra and kissed them as well Nami moaned as well, went to her stomach kissed it and licked and then put a finger in Nami.

then added a second and a thrid Nami's body arched off the bed her cum was riseing " this is so good Kiuke!" she then came Kikue took her finger to Nami mouth she sucked them dry both rubbed eatch other womenhood's together both moaned in unison and came .

Nami then got the covers and covered her and Kikue up and said," this was becuse of the Pleasure pleasure fruit" both went to sleep.

Arianna walked in to find Kikue and Nami cuddling on the bed both naked as they day they were born or grown in Kikue's case, Arianna rolled her eyes stepping out of the house.

she growled in the distance she saw marines walking towards them led by Vice admiral Bur "can I help you" she asked, with a dry tone Bur looked at her "excuse me miss we're looking for two fugitives" Bur pulled out a wanted poster handing it to Arianna the poster had a picture of Kikue with her red fang in hand.

WANTED

Kikue D Chimera

99,000,000 beri

dead or alive

Arianna handed the poster back "so she's a pirate" Bur nodded "yes mam have you seen her?" he asks Arianna "as a matter of fact I have but" Arianna swiped her hands cutting Burs head off "you'll have to go through me to get to her".

Bur's neck wound turned into sap and a new head grew where the old one was "I'm impressed how did you know I was a logia?" he asks, Arianna shook her head said "I didn't just dumb luck I guess" Arianna began to grow taller brown fur started to grow from her body she gained muscles.

when she was done there was a bear on two legs with blue marks in her brown fur white shorts and a shirt

"a zoan" one of the marines said, "and a carnivorous one at that" Arianna nodded "yeah I ate the bear bear fruit grizzly model now then" Arianna roared scaring many of the marines "get off my land!".

Bur laughed hitting her with a wave of wax sending her back the wax retracted turning into Bur's arm "not likely surrender now and I'll overlook you helping these pirates", Arianna shook her head and said, "sorry I'm a doctor I swore an oath never to turn away a patient" Bur shook his head "is your oath worth your life" Arianna nodded Bur shook his head "then so be it".

Arianna stood up swiping her claws into Bur the marines wounds kept regenerating he hit her over the head with fist then turning his arms to sap they wrapped around Arianna's neckm, choking her Arianna began to slowly return to her human form.

Bur's grip on her tightened Arianna gasped "you kept to your oath and I'll respect that so I'll give you an honorable death instead of the torments of Impel Down", Arianna glared at Bur the man's other arm turned into a hammer made of wax as he swung it he stopped his body struggled "what's going on why can't I" Arianna broke his grip and stepped back.

"you being a Logia was a pain but your still human" Arianna said, Bur tried to move but couldn't "what going on" he managed to choke out Arianna held up her hand "for five years I coated my nails with a paralyzing serum over time in that time I got an immunity you who've never been exposed to it would be frozen for 24 hours but your a logia so I don't know" Arianna looked to the other marines roared at the other marines "this the part where you all run away".

the marines got the message grabbing their frozen commander they ran away no one being prepared to fight a zoan Arianna sat down and grinned leaning against the wall she lit a cigarette and enjoyed a long drag, before blowing out the tobacco smoke "better hope lover girl and the red head wake up soon those marines will be back".

Arianna sniffed the air and growled "seriously what the hell is with all the people on a deserted island" she said, standing up seeing a girl with a grey eye and a gun and a fishman with a crap ton of swords

"excuse me we're looking for our two crewmates" the fishman said,

"does one have a collar like yours and red hair" the two nodded "is the other a lesbian and didn't know it" Carmen and Hatchi nodded their captain may not have known her feelings but they saw them coming a mile away.

Arianna pointed her finger behind her "in there give me a minute to grab my crap and I'll come with you"

"Wait a second you can't just join the crew" Arianna shrugged, "do you have a doctor" the two shook their heads "well your idiots for not having one and I'm the idiot stupid enough to take the job" .

she said, "so are you coming or do you just want to stand outside and wait for more marines to show up" Hatchi and Carmen followed Arianna inside.


	6. chapter 6  A once in a lifetime prize the Flare Flare Fruit

chapter 6

A once in a lifetime prize the Flare Flare Fruit

Carmen looked over to Nami it had been surprising to see Kikue in bed with the crew's navigator and part of her wanted to just be happy for her captain but a little nagging voice in her head said, Nami and Hatchi had been with the ship for three weeks and they still didn't know about Kikue's orgins Carmen walked over to Kikue at the helm.

"We need to talk" she whispered Kikue shrugged, "sure what's up" Carmen shook her head "not here in private" Kikue looked at Carmen confused but nodded "Hatchi take the helm for a bit".

Hatchi nodded "aye Kikue Sencho" he said, Kikue and Carmen walked off while the fishman manned the helm.

"All right what's up?" Kikue asked "your acting weird"

"it's about your relationship with Nami" Kikue turned her head with a pout, and Carmen mentally groaned God this was so awkward like having to give your younger sister the sex talk.

"what about it" Kikue said, before frowning "your not against it are you".

"No" Carmen said, holding up her hands "no no I am not against it it's not a choice your born that way or in your case grown that way" Carmen said, sighing "look Kikue however long Nami and you are together she is your first relationship and I don't want you to get hurt.

if things go wrong you haven't told Nami or Hatchi the entire truth and that may be a good thing in the end neither may stay with the crew after we get their collars off and I don't want you to get your heart broken"

Kikue looked down "I get it" Carmen nodded "good we should be at Dressrosa soon"

"yeah Dressrosa" Kikue said, brightening up at the thought of a new island Kikue and Carmen walked out of Kikue's cabin as another ship pulled up they were flying the Dressrosa colors.

with the word Custom's painted on the sails "attention Dressrosa bound ship by order of the king all ships entering Dressrosa waters shall be boarder to ensure no contraband substances enter the nation of the great Donquixote Doflamingo"a man on the other ship said, "comply or we will sink you".

Kikue stepped forward "as the captain of this ship I grant you permission to inspect our cargo you won't find any contraband", Kikue leaned over to Carmen "what's contraband" Carmen hid her face.

with her hand looking up when a gang plank was lowered and soldiers, walked over with dogs the dogs walked to each member of the crew sniffing them before moving on.

"what exactly are you looking for?" Carmen asked to one of the soldiers after the dog smelled her the soldier looked at her and shook his head "that's classified" Arianna stepped out from below deck.

the dogs started barking at her until she growled, at them, the dogs stopped barking moving onto Kikue the dogs sniffed her and barked before walking back to the soldiers.

"very good please enjoy your time in Dressrosa" the soldier said, before he and his associates human and canine returned to their own ship sailing off Arianna gave Carmen a weird look "ok what the heck was that about" Carmen shrugged "they said, they were customs officials but the dogs never even bothered to look in the hold something's up".

Arianna shrugged "are you that surprised considering who the king around here is," Carmen Hatchi and Nami all nodded Kikue scratched her head "I don't get it whose the king".

Everyone looked at Kikue like she'd grown a second head Carmen held up a hand "the king of Dressrosa is a dangerous person a cold blooded killer the man, with nicknames like the Heavenly Yasha and the devil's human form member of the Shichibukai with a frozen bounty of three hundred forty million beri Donquixote Doflamngo".

high atop the mountains of Dressrosa sat the castle of the royal family in the tallest room sitting in the shadows with a table of den den mushi ,at his side sat the heavenly Yasha himself Donquixote Doflamingo.

the man picked up one of his den den mushi answering it "what is it?"

"Your Highness this is the Customs office two entering on a sloop they'll dock within the hour".

Doflamingo grinned psychotically "good the usual procedure then" the snail in his hand nodded "yes your highness", the snail then turned off.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Donatello says, walking into the room with his spear hanging across his shoulders "father" Doflamingo looked to Donatello "it's a good day a better one that your home" Donatello nodded "I heard you call with the Customs office mind if I take a look at these one's".

Doflamingo waved him off "you just came home and your already itching to draw some blood the last mission must not have been enough for you" Donatello walked towards the window "the thrill of the hunt will never be enough after all Father" Donatello says, looking towards the man with a small smile and cold eyes "I am your son".

Doflamingo grinned "of course you are my boy of course you are" Donatello nodded walking out of the room when he got another call he picked a snail out of his coat "what is it?"

"Doffy it's Gladius I'm here on Punk Hazzard we have a situation Monet and Trebol" Doflamingo's eyes narrowed "what about them?".

"Doffy" Gladius said,' unsure how to deliver the news ' "they're dead and there's no sign of Caesar I think whoever did it captured him without him- "I'm aware" Doflamingo said, "Gladius come back to Dressrosa you'll be needed for the hunt soon enough".

"Yes Doffy as you command"

the ship pulled into one of the Dressrosa docks Kikue got everyones attention, "all right we're a week ahead of Arlong so we'll be ready for him when he arrives Carmen Hatchi and I will head into town familiarize ourselves with the island and the escape routes Arianna you and Nami keep the ship ready in case we need to make a quick exit if any marines show up shoot a cannonball into the air we'll see it".

Nami nodded and Arianna shrugged "sure thing captain" Nami says, Arianna gruffly nods "all right then with luck we should be back by, nightfall" Kikue Hatchi and Carmen leap over the side of the sloop landing on the docks.

Kikue and Carmen walk together with Hatchi keeping a short distance so as not to seem like a member of the group Carmen looked up at one she nudged, Kikue "hey get a look at this".

on the screen was a man who had a light colored hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks, that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, straight to his chin.

people around the screen began to gather the man grinned, "citizens of Dressrosa today only there will be a tournament in the Corrida Collisieum all challengers are welcome the winner will receive this" .

the man reached down pulling something off screen into view people gasped Hatchi's eyes widen and Carmen began to sweat "that can't be real can it?" Hatchi asked.

"No way it's got to be fake it's not possible!" Carmen said, "Hey fill me in what's the big deal about some fruit?" Carmen bopped Kikue on the head "that's a devil fruit for one thing and another that's not some regular devil fruit it's the Flare Flare fruit".

"yes the winner of the tournament will receive the legendary powers of Fire Fist Ace second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, the Flare Flare fruit" Diamante grinned "enter if you dare".


	7. chapter 7 One Shot's and Sister's

One Shot's and Sister's

"yes the winner of the tournament will receive the legendary powers of Fire Fist Ace second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates the Flare Flare fruit" Diamante grinned "enter if you dare" Diamante said, before the screen vanished .

everyone began to murmer excitedly before heading towards the Corrida Coliseum "a Logia" Kikue said,"that kind of power would be awesome for the crew".

Carmen gave Kikue a look "I hope your not thinking of eating it yourself two devil fruit powers an insane amount of strain on your body" Carmen said, "I doubt you'd survive eating a third let alone using it in actual battle".

"I wasn't thinking that I was thinking of giving it to someone like you or Nami" Kikue blushed as she imagined Nami with the Flare Flare fruit powers spinning on her heels, wearing her a bikini top and a sarong made of fire Imaginary Nami smiled flirtatiously wagging her finger suggestively "come and get it Kikue my love".

Kikue

Kikue

Kikue

"Kikue" Carmen snapped her fingers in her face Kikue looked to Carmen shaking away her blush "there you are what the hell were you thinking about?" she asked, with a raised brow.

Kikue blushed again thinking about the scene that played out in he head "uh nothing important we're going to the coliseum right?" Carmen nodded "if that's what you want to do".

"I do I do" Kikue said ,"believe me I do" she said walking off in a random direction Carmen running after her "you don't even know where the coliseum is".

Kikue sat between Hatchi and Carmen in the coliseum looking down from the stadium style seats into the compacted dirt arena below Carmen scanned the area for any sign of trouble, while Hatchi and Kikue tried to be inconspicuous.

loud drums began to play and the gates on either side of the arena rose up "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls welcome to the Corrida Colliseum in this once in a lifetime tournament between two great warriors the first from the southern village of Malaja the mighty Cortez".

stepping out into the arena was brute of a man with a large war hammer "and in this corner from the prison a regular competitor in the arena the one hit killer the mighty Rebecca", now stepping into the arena.

was a girl half Cortez's size wearing a bikini top studded with golden scale armor a matching loin cloth golden high heeled boots and a green cape a golden helmet covered her face.

at Rebecca's appearance the crowd booed and jeered "descendent of a tyrant" they shouted along with other colorful phrases like "burn in hell like your Grandfather" and "kill her Cortez", Kikue looked confused leaning over she asked "why does everyone hate that girl?".

the man beside her looked at her confused "you must not be from around here that 'girl' is the last living descendent of our last king Riku Dold a tyrant who laughed while the capitol city burned to the ground". the man explained before the drums sounded again and the fight began.

Cortez looked down at Rebecca with a shake of his head "this is almost insulting in my home village I'm the captain of the police" Cortez picked up his hammer spinning it above his head before he brought it down, the hammer crashing into the ground.

with the power of a meteor strike Rebecca flipped out of the way landing in a kneel "I feel bad for the people of Malaja then" Rebecca's cape slipped off her shoulder revealing a sheathed longsword across her back, Rebecca reached for the handle.

"Mother from heaven guide my sword to victory" Rebecca stood up drawing her sword the silver steel blade shone in the light she held it to Cortez Cortez growled grabbing his hammer with both hands he charged swinging his hammer in arcs, Rebecca moved to the side dodging leaping and ducking the hammer never coming close to her.

"Haki" Carmen said, in surprise Kikue nodded "you noticed too she's a natural" Carmen looked to Kikue "you know about Haki" Kikue nodded "the people in the lab made sure I knew about it and it's three forms but they wouldn't let me learn it didn't want me to be too powerful I suppose" Kikue said, keeping her eyes on the match below Carmen frowned watching Kikue rub her ribs with tears glistening in her eyes.

'They beat her with Haki those bastards how could they do that' Carmen thought, while watching the fight Cortez had cornered Rebecca against the wall "ga haha ga" he laughed mockingly at her.

"with you out of the way I will be one step closer to the Flare Flare fruit and with it's power, I shall join the kings crew now DIE REBECCA" Cortez held his hammer down over his head swinging it down.

Rebecca's sword flew up cutting through the shaft of the hammer the head falling towards the ground Rebecca leapt up onto the falling hammer head using it as a springboard Rebecca flew through the air slashing at Cortez the man staggered back, falling to the ground.

with a crash a cloud of dust flew up into the air Rebecca stepped out of the dust her sword still in hand, and her helmet tucked under her arm.

Rebecca looked up with her kind black eye's her long pink braid falling down her neck the crowd roared with their disapproval over Rebecca's win, "and Rebecca topples another opponent the one shot killer strikes again everyone" the MC shouted Rebecca sheathed her sword.

walking past the medics rushing to Cortez's side Rebecca held out her hands to the guards at the entrance, she came from they cuffed her arms and led her into the tunnels.

Kikue stood up Carmen had a pretty good idea where she was going "do you have some kind of handcuff fetish?" she asked teasingly enjoying Kikue squirm and blush oh Carmen was enjoying this so much "don't worry Kikue I won't tell Nami".

Kikue ignored her though the tomato red blush spreading across her cheeks was so beautiful to Carmen, she had to laugh "I'm not listening la la la" she said, walking off Carmen looked to Hatchi.

"make sure she doesn't get into trouble", Hatchi nodded standing up following his captain at a distance.

Nami looked out at the sea she was bored waiting for Kikue and the others to come back was torturous to the navigator Arianna was sitting writing in a journal, she looked up at the red head "you know moping around like a puppy won't make them come back sooner".

Nami sighed "Well what am I supposed to do" she said, Arianna shrugged "you could take check the riggings inspect the cannons hell you could swab the deck just do something already".

Nami looked down the grumpy bear woman was right the deck was filthy Nami went to go get a mop, when she saw something walking to where Kikue kept a telescope by the helm she looked through it.

"hey Arianna come get a look at this" Arianna looked up from her writing putting the book away she walked over, to Nami "what" Nami handed her the telescope and pointed in a direction Arianna looked and her eyes widened in the distance sailing towards Dressrosa's smaller island was a three masted ship with a bizarre lion shaped figure head and a infamous jolly roger a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

Arianna whistled "I had heard the crew had made comeback recently but I just thought it was a rumor" Arianna said, "what the hell are they doing in Dressrosa" Nami crossed her arms "I don't know but I have an idea on how to kill time" Arianna gave her a look.

she'd heard from Hatchi and Carmen about Nami's love of money, "you want to rob the straw hats your insane".

Nami gave her a look "I don't know Grizzly bears were cowards" Arianna growled "I'll show you a coward raise anchor" Nami saluted "aye aye 'captain'" she said, before the ship pulled out of dock sailing towards the anchoring Thousand Sunny.

when the ship was close enough Nami dove into the water swimming through the sea she grabbed onto the rising anchor Nami took in a breath leaping from the anchor onto the side of the ship Nami shook her head like a dog, before she climbed up the side of the ship climbing onto the deck surprised that the deck was made of grass Nami looked around "now where would they keep the treasure".

Nami took a step knives flew through the air landing at her feet "that's far enough" a voice called Nami looked up, there was a girl dressed in a sleeveless gi with black face mask and pants a tattoo on her left arm .

showed a compass wearing a strawhat in blue ink a log pose on her wrist 'a ninja' Nami thought, the ninja leapt down drawing the ninjato from her belt.

"Tell Doflamingo if he wants his scientist back so badly he'll have to go through with the exchange" green eyes looked coldly at Nami then the eyes widened "no way that's not possible" she said, sheathing her ninjato "your dead you have to be" she said her voice sounded torn between happy and disbelieving.

"you know me?" Nami asked reaching for one of the knives with her foot "yeah I know you and I think you know me too" the ninja reached for her mask pulling the pieces apart red hair cascaded down her neck, tanned skin with a small scar on the right cheek and a freckle under the left eye Nami's eyes widened she was right she did know her.

"Hamako?" she asked Hamako nodded "hi big sister it's been a while hasn't it" Nami nodded choking back tears "yeah it has".


	8. chapter 8  What's one more

What's one more

Kikue stealthily entered the tunnels beneath the arena cautiously keeping to the shadows she watched Rebecca walk calmly through the tunnels, led by guards Kikue zipped forward.

"Ton ton press" a loud voice called Kikue looked to where the voice came from leaping back as a red ball crashed into the wall destroying it easily, the ball turned out to be a very fat man with long orange hair and beard wearing a red singlet and officers had on his back.

was a large shield held on his back with four chains, the man lumbered forward punching his palm.

"Inininin my job is easier then usual In" he said, "Today one of my targets comes to the gates of Tartarus on their own In" he said.

Kikue held up her hand forming her red fang Hatchi ran forward with his swords drawn "I know you Crusher Machvise with a frozen bounty of 120 million beri" Hatchi said, Machvise laughed "I know you too Hatchi the Kraken does that sushi Arlong plan to betray us".

Hatchi stepped forward drawing his swords "Kikue Sencho please continue forward!" Hatchi said, with a confident look on his face "I shall deal with him" Kikue nodded running forward.

Machvise leapt through the air holding back his shield "Ton ton Wrecking ball" he called Hatchi sprung into action, taking in a deep breath he released a cloud of ink between Machvise and Kikue.

the sound of steel colliding echoed through the tunnel when the ink cleared four of Hatchi's swords were crossed around Machvise's shield perfectly blocking the attack, Machvise grinned landing on the ground with a rumbling crash.

"Inininin not to shabby In" he said, "blocking my attack and letting the human escape In" Machvise praised pointing his shield towards Hatchi.

"But I have to wonder In" he said, "why is the Kraken fighting so hard to protect a human? In the man who slaughtered an entire marine base singlehandedly and spared no one not even the prisoners In".

Hatchi didn't take his eyes of Machvise "when I look at my hands all I see is red I've killed so many people I won't be able to atone even if I had the lifespan of a hundred giants I saved two women and condemned myself to slavery to repent but Kikue Sencho saved me a total stranger a Fishman an act of kindness in a life of hate and bloodshed" Hatchi said, holding out four of his arms pointing his swords towards Machvise.

while holding his other arms close to his body he says, "For that act of kindness I will follow Kikue Sencho for the rest of my days".

Hatchi stabbed forward his swords "Kraken Style School of Sharks" the four swords flew forward colliding with Machvises shield "then end of your days In" Machvise said, "I'll make sure this one is your last In" Machvise ran forward ramming his shield into Hatchi's chest .

"Ton ton" the Donquixote pirate said, pushing Hatchi into a wall his neck bent at a unusual angle.

Machvise put away his shield laughing "Ininininin that was too easy now I'll go catch the one with the devil fruit and lock her up " Machvise said, walking away a cloud of black ink spread out around him a blade cut into his side Machvise turned throwing a punch but all he hit was air .

a slash to the back of his leg followed by another in the stomach, Machvise turned around with his shield trying to pinpoint where the attacks were coming from.

stepping out of the darkness was Hatchi his swords dripping with blood and a broken collar hanging from his neck "that's impossible " Machvise said, "I broke your neck".

Hatchi shook his head "that's the thing about Octopi fishmen like me" Hatchi turned his head completely around "we don't have bones" Hatchi said, "but thank you" Hatchi said running forward "for breaking the lock on my collar" Machvise hefted his shield up above his head.

"I'll crush you here In Ton Ton earthquake" Machvise swung his shield against the ground a shockwave tore through the ground towards Hatchi, the fishman held his right swords in front of his face while putting his left sword together holding towards Machvise like a knight of old charging across the battlefield with his lance.

"Kraken style" Hatchi called Machvise leapt up grinning thinking he'd dodged the attack, Hatchi pivoted his right foot his four arms separating spinning wildly through the air while his right arms slashed at Machvise four lines appeared across his belly.

"Whale hunter" Hatchi stood with his back to Machvises fallen body holding his collar in his hands he sheathed his swords

"Kikue Sencho" Hatchi said, falling to his knees "thank you for everything" the last of his strength gone Hatchi fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

Kikue ran through the halls behind her she could hear the sounds of steel clashing and a crashing sound that shook the ground beneath her feet, Kikue stopped the girl wanted to go back to check on Hatchi she took a step backwards before she shook her head.

"Hatchi will be fine" she told herself confident in the power of the octopus fishman Kikue turned and kept on her path. following the trail of the pink haired gladiator and her guards to the end of the hallway to outside a sealed iron door with the symbol of the Donquixote Pirates grinning down on her like some deranged Joker.

"Hey whose that" Kikue turned to pirates were running towards her a third reaching for a baby Den Den Mushi "we have an intruder sound th-the man gasped, Kikue was in front of him with a red fang the two others turned around shocked "no way how'd you get behind us?" one asked.

"Forget how she did it let's just get her" the other said, the two charged drawing swords Kikue dodged their clumsy slashes it was like fighting with babies Kikue flew forward her elbow sinking deep into one man's stomach pivoting her foot she hit the other with a backfist to the nose.

that had him down and out Kikue retracted her red fang then looked to the door ignoring the jolly roger she opened the door and slid inside

Kikue looked around frowning at the cylinder shaped prison, she found herself in from where she was standing there were at least a dozen cells filled with prisoners Kikue watched two guards enter a cell and forcefully pull a prisoner out.

the man looked too weak to fight hell he looked like he could barely walk on his own

They have him in Kairoseki chains keeps the prisoners from escaping Kikue looked to see an old man in a prison uniform

sitting across from her "it was foolish of you to sneak into Tartarus" he said, "you should leave now before you are found out".

"What is this place?" Kikue asked "why is it under the coliseum" the old man looked down, "this is Tartarus the prison built by Doflamingo here he performs the worst experiments on his prisoners lately the man's been capturing any devil fruit eaters who arrive on Dressrosa".

Kikue's eyes widened in shocking realization the Customs agents Nami and Arianna were still on the ship it's also why that fight guy Hatchi was fighting looked so happy to see them, she snuck into the place they wanted her to go.

but wait Rebecca came down this hallway did that mean she was a devil fruit eater if she wasn't why would she be put into a secret jail ?"do you know a prisoner named Rebecca?" she asked, the old man nodded "she is my granddaughter my daughter Scarlets only child and a princess of Dressrosa".

the old man said, "allow me to introduce myself I am Riku Dold former king of Dressrosa"

Kikue took in the information comparing it to what Carmen told her this man didn't look like a psycho who'd laugh while his kingdom burned if anything he was more like a kindly old grandfather.

"I came to ask Rebecca to join my pirate crew would that jeprodize your country if Doflamingo were to be removed from power?".

The old man Riku Dold laughed "in the ten years I've been here I have heard many claim they would kill Doflamingo why are you so confident you'll pull it off?" he asked, Kikue nodded her eyes briefly glowing "because I came to kill one tyrant what's one more?".

"I can't believe my baby sister became a pirate" Nami said, across from Hamako with a cup of tea the younger girl laughed setting her cup down on the grassy deck of the thousand sunny "are you really one to talk big sis your a pirate too" .

Hamako's grin changed "and a kinky one at that" she said, pointing at Nami's collar "so Big sis please your 'master' recently?"

Nami blushed embarrassed .

"I am not going to talk about that stuff with my baby sister!" she shouted Hamako laughed at her sisters embarrassment,"your so cute like when Luffy got caught in the fridge" Hamako laughed.

"I'll give you credit though your 'collar's' really realistic where'd you buy it?" Hamako was about to poke it when Nami slapped her hand away Hamako frowned.

"that's a real slave collar isn't it?" Hamako hissed killing intent filling the air ,Hamako grabbed her sword "some dirty bastard thinks he can own my sister!" Hamako hissed imagining some giant man with an evil grin twirling his fingers through his mustache "I'll kill him I'll gut him like a fish and feed him to the sharks!".

"Hamako calm down no one owns me!" Nami tried to explain from the ship Arianna shouted, out "on your feet we've got hostiles!" Nami and Hamako turned in time to see Arianna in hybrid form fly through the air crashing onto the deck of the sunny.

a man standing over her Nami recognized him instantly "Gustav?" she said, Gustav looked to Nami

"Hello again I'm sorry it had to be this way" Nami wanted to ask what he meant when two long knives were held to her throat.

"ooh pretty girly" the wrinkled Albino man holding the knives said, "best not to move pretty girly my grip might slip" Hamako drew her ninjato "get away from her!" slashing at the man only for her slash to be parried by Donatello.

"Hamako the Shadow navigator of the straw hat pirates and wanted at 89 million beri" he said, knocking her back with the shaft of his spear.

"a fight with you won't take more then two minutes" Hamako growled "don't underestimate me!" she said, vanishing from sight appearing in front of Donatello.

she vanished again in the air behind him with her sword flying in a horizontal slash towards his neck, Donatello's spear spun back the head blocking her blade effortlessly.

"I have no intention of underestimating you" Donatello said, "but if you are a wolf then I am a lion".


End file.
